Gifted
by MistakesIsTrying
Summary: You are not different, that's what I was always told, my mother use to say it to me every night before bed when I was an elfling it used to make me feel like I wasn't different, but deep down I knew I would always be different, destruction seems to follow me wherever I go I create beauty but I can no longer see beauty in anything anymore, my name is Jadis and I am gifted.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters just my own, reviews are appreciated good or bad any is better than nothing that way I can know what you're thinking, I honestly don't know where this story is going I have a general idea but not sure yet so if you have an input please let me know. Thank you for reading!**

**(Galadriel's POV)**

_Dear children listen close for this story may be told once but this is no story you would soon be forgetting. There was once a time before all the war and greedy where there was nothing but peace, where less of are kin died and other cities prospered. This story takes place 1000 years before the rings and these events should have told us evil is coming. There was once a time when Valor had sent a gift to us all Dwarf, Halfling, Men, and us Elves. The gift may have not as seemed as important to us at the time but we soon realized after Valor had taken it away we were lost, we had needed the gift. The gift you are wondering of is something simple but complex at the same time, it was a city, a large city it wasn't the city itself that had the importance but what the city HELD, the people were gifted with one of the two gifts. Healing was one of the great gifts they received another was the skill of a warrior. These two gifts were giving to the children of elves that lived in the city it did not matter the gender there were male healers and female warriors but none ever complained or wished other, today its known as the ruined city for it now stands in ruins but that is later in the story, the city was named Eden it was beautiful and I only had the pleasure of seeing it a few times myself but for those who lived there were blessed and they never took it for granted they cherished and loved there city until they're dying day._

_ In time, Elrond had visited the city more than I ever had but it was rarely on good terms, he was caring for a sick elfling a child of the King and Queen of Eden, she was beautiful for her age and she had a gift none had ever seen before, a gift of nature where everywhere she turned nature bloomed whether it was winter or summer beauty was always around her. She was young when the sickness had taken a hold of her and she was not the first child to receive this illness for other children had it too. This was the only sickness that no healer of any gifts can heal the sickness would have to take its course an Valor would have to decide if they lived or died, many children at the time had died and some lived. This young elf named Jadis had Valor on her side she had survived this sickness but on occasion she would wish that she had never recovered from the illness, and that young elflings is where are story begins, with a young girl named Jadis with the gift many would come to see nothing but beauty, but she would hardly see beauty anymore._

_Children listen close this is not a story of happiness it is sad and can make you feel lonely but it shows us how we took something so grateful and magnificent and destroyed it and never thought twice until we came across a time they were needed, we used people in Eden and to this day we still regret it deeply but this story should never go pass these woods for this story tells secrets this ruined city has been trying to protect for centuries something we promised to never tell to any outside are borders. This story is passed down generation by generation as told by me since I was there I witnessed love and destruction and It was something I wished I never took part in._

_It was called the grand festival and it was the most beautiful thing you would have ever seen. It was held every 500 years to celebrate Valor's generous gift. Everyone was welcome and all came, men enjoyed the festival but never stayed long as did the dwarfs they both stayed in the city of Eden for five days two before the festival and two after. Halflings stayed for a week before the festival and left with the dwarfs two days after the festival. Us elves stayed for as long as we could we enjoyed that all elves from all around gathered in one city it was extremely rare for this to happen, Rivendell was staying for a week before and five more days after the festival, Greenwood before it was called Mirkwood was staying for a shorter time due to business that needed to be taken care of. Greenwood would arrive two days before the festival and would leave five days after with Rivendell. Us, Lorien was staying longer we would arrive three days prior to the festival and staying two weeks at Eden after the festival._

_Rivendell would be the first to arrive at Eden and things seem to brighten all sprits of both Eden and Rivendell. Elrond did not seek out King Nicholas right away he looked for someone else, he looked for Jadis the last time he had seen her she was an elfling with an illness. The first time Elrond laid eyes on the elf he knew something has changed he didn't quite know what but something was different in her, we would come to know Elrond's thoughts later in life that he saw hope, hope that can change all of the elven realms. He also saw a vision of the child, a vision that held love but destruction he knew one day she would have to choose but what we do not know, would she give up love for her city or would she give up her city for love._

**Hello I revised this first chapter so this first chapter takes place in the future then we will go back in time and you get to see and hear Jadis POV if you have any questions just ask. Italics mean Galadriel's POV she's telling the story. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Pond

_**Chapter One** **The Pond**_

**If you haven't reread the first chapter I suggest you do so I revised it. I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters just my own.**

* * *

**(Jadis POV)**

"Nicholas have you seen Iris, I can't seem to figure out this stitch, it's frustrating me beyond belief." I looked across the room to my older brother Nicholas it was a rare occasion to see him reading, and I usually never interrupted him but my maiden and friend was nowhere in sight. Nicholas looked up at me and I looked him straight in the eyes and I could see humor in them as he could probably see humor in mine, it was a rare sight to see me try to stitch anything because I was awful when it came to this type of thing. As was he when it came to anything but strategies and a soldier's life, as you can see my brother had received the warrior gift and I had received something slight different quite rare actually, I had received two gifts healing and this gift of beauty of nature I can make anything bloom just by walking by, it's a strange gift indeed and I have no idea what its meaning is nor has I tried to interpret its meaning. Nicholas still stared at me when I came out of my daze but it was no longer humor I saw in his eyes it was curiosity and I understood, I hardly ever made comments to anyone including my own family which was just Nicholas and I now.

I kept to myself I was usually found in the field were the herbs grow commonly with a book, many who knew me as a child said I was very talkative and outgoing even after my sickness many say it was my death of my parents that closed me off, and personally I don't know maybe both did, maybe the death of my parents put me over the edge. I gave a small smile to my brother and took in all his features. He was not too tall but not short either he was perfect height for most of the available women in the city, he had dark brown hair that seemed to just flow down his back with small complex braids in his hair, he had a strong build only just enough so that he can make you feel small if needed to persuade you into almost anything. My brother was a charmer and he has a beautiful smile to match I envied my brother and his confidence and his beauty for I may bring it to nature but I had none to show. I put my pillow down that I was practicing on and gave my brother my attention he still had not answered my first question and I knew he wouldn't he was surprised I even acknowledge him anyway usually we went on are day without thoughts of one another. He was the first to break the silence. "Jadis should a fetch healers are you feeling alright?" my brother face went too surprised to concern and I gave him a small smile "dear brother can I not voice my angers with embroider like you do with books?" I gave my brother a small smirk, on rare occasion we did talk this is how are conversations usually went, something small and simple but yet shows each other that we still notice one another.

After my brother excused himself to go retire for the night I decided to take a small walk through the city, the city was dark but lit by lanterns spaced perfectly so you would always have light, it was accustomed for are city to have a lantern outside their home and will blow it out if a someone they loved died that day, usually the next morning they would open their door and find small gifts of comfort for those who passed their home the previous night. I closed the palace door quietly and gave a small smile to the guards and continued down the stairs I looked around my surroundings and decided to go to my right to start my walk, every garden I passed it bloomed with great urgency almost like it was trying to get my attention but I never turned and looked twice.

I kept a steady pace I decided that I did not want to walk around the city so I walked to the edge of a city where the path to the healing fields started but instead I looked to my right and there was a small path that was not very travelled, it was a beautiful path one of the few things I actually saw beauty in anymore, the path was not lit but I did not need light I had committed this path to memory. I walked for a few minutes and enjoyed the silence that came with it I walked a little further and turned to my right there was a smaller pathway then the one I was walking on that led me to where I want to go. I started down the path and it was not long till I saw it a small pond that reflected the moon so it looked as the pond was glowing, it was beautiful and it reminded me of my mother. My mother when I was still an elfling she used to take me here, not many people knew of this place and this is where she had me practice my abilities. I walked over to an apple tree and put my hand up like I was going to pick an apple but none where there at the moment, I closed my eyes and I felt something come to my hand I looked and it was an apple I picked it from the branch and sat down next to the pound. That was one of the few thing my ability gave me, my mother had taught me how to use it. I stared at over the pond thinking of the next few days to come. The Grand Festival was in a weeks time.

I had thought about the next weeks to come I would have to be social and pretend like I know everything that's going on in the city. The Halflings and the Rivendell elves would be arriving tomorrow I enjoy Elrond's company we could sit in silence yet seem to know what one other was thinking, silence was a comfort to us both. I had finished my apple and I stood and gave the area one last look I don't venture here much anymore it brought good and bad memories this is where Nicholas found me to tell me the awful news that my parents had died on their travels to Lorien on business both me and Nicholas still to this day don't know what my parents wanted to discuss with the Lord and Lady nor do I think they did either. This would be my first festival that I can remember I was merely a babe when the last one took place my brother remembers it more than I ever could. Nicholas claims that it was beautiful like all else in Eden but I wouldn't believe him everything is "beautiful" according to my brother. I turned and started my walk back to my room the night air was starting to become cold a sign that fall was coming then winter soon after, I dreaded winter I prefer the hot nights and comfortable midnights strolls soon that would all have to come to an end and that was upsetting even to me. I finally started my walk home to my room where I could hopefully rest and try to enjoy the festival to come, tomorrow will be a eventful day indeed.

* * *

**Hello like I said before reviews are greatly appreciated bad or good I like to know what people think.**


	3. Chapter 2 Rivendell

_**Chapter Two Rivendell:**_

**Hello again like I said earlier I only have a small idea where this story is going so if you have any suggestion let me know.**

* * *

**(Elrond's POV)**

The journey was a long one to Eden we were a days out when we met riders of Eden they said it was a confusing journey from here to Eden that at times the city is known as the hidden city. I concurred with every statement I tried to pay attention but I could hardly tell up from down at this point with so many twist and turns I forgot how difficult it is to get to Eden, the last time I set foot in Eden I was attending to the young princess and I left when she shown sign of improvement. The travel to the city from the borders made most gasp in awe I was one of them. "Where does all this beauty come from I mean the grass is lush, the tress so full, flowers so bright, not even in Lorien does nature look so beautiful" I turned my head and smiled at one of my guards. I saw a smile creep on to the entire group of the border patrol faces they knew the same thing I did I knew exactly where all this beauty comes from and it is not the rain. The captain of the guards answered "it's most likely the last things you expect it to come from, are princess she has the ability to manipulate nature." I looked at the captain he is familiar and suddenly I remember his name it was Higord he was in charge of the princess protection when he was not at the borders, his wife is also one of her maidens.

When we finally entered Eden I was told the King was unavailable but I did not mind I had wanted to see someone else I had wanted to see Jadis, I had told my guards it was perfectly safe here in Eden I highly doubt anyone can attack if they don't know how to get here. I was walking towards the ocean, Eden was centered right next to the ocean some leave from here to are Undying Lands. The first time I saw here she was different I only saw the back of her with her shoes next to her with her feet in the water her mind focused on entirely something else possible the Undying Lands, she was truly beautiful but she would deny it, her hair was darker then her brother a deep brown but with highlights the color of caramel that bring out her eyes her hair was only at her mid back short for most elves, she had her hair simple no braids just straight, I remembered her eyes they were dark brown almost a black it was very striking. She was slender but had her curves she was the beauty that nature copied.

I quietly walked towards her, her mind somewhere else she didn't notice me sit down next to her she didn't say anything and neither did I, I stared out over the water and closed my eyes and that's when I saw my first vision of Jadis she was the same age as know walking with a male elf but I could not see his face he had golden blond hair, I couldn't tell where he hailed from, but I could tell they would soon fall in love then I saw another vision, I couldn't tell how far in the future this was but I saw destruction, the city was in ruins and Jadis was standing in the middle of it all no one was around just her, then I knew her actions her love for another could cause the destruction of her city. I opened my eyes and looked at her she still held high resemblance of her mother in her she was indeed the definition of Elven beauty, she then turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile her eyes betrayed her they held sadness what for I was not sure but she was not on her guard so I knew she was comfortable around me.

Just by being in her presence made you feel hope and then I knew why she was tied to her city in such a way love can destroy it, everyone in the city had hope because of her she had a remarkable gift that valor had given her with her healing ability she was meant to be the foundation of the city. Her gift kept the city hidden without her the trees wouldn't be so full, or the grass so long, the flowers so bright, anyone can see into the city with the lanterns at night but the flowers brightness covers it, the grass so long you can't tell where you just walked, the trees so full you can't see in front of you. She was the city's main protection and if she left it would all be gone. The man she will love true kin will not be off Eden but another and she will meet him in the coming week, and I will do whatever it takes to stop this from happening.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is kind of a filler for what is to come so now you understand Elrond's vision that Galadriel was talking of. **


End file.
